


Not convinced

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 01:33:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17839877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: You're not very convincing...





	Not convinced

Our story begins in St Mungo's Hospital For Magical Maladies and Injuries, Gilderoy is starting to question why Trevor came to him in the first place a few weeks ago.

Trevor said, "I told you before, I come here to cheer the patients up."

Gilderoy frowned. "But, why do you only visit me then?"

Trevor sighed. "I can't always visit you, Roy. When I'm not with you; I'm with other patients."

Gilderoy muttered, "I'm not convinced." He added, "I think you just came to see me, Trev."

Trevor admitted, "Okay, maybe you're right." He went on, "But, I was sent here to cheer up all of the patients; I just got distracted."

Gilderoy smirked. "By my dazzling smile and charming personality?"

Trevor smiled. "Sure, let's just say that's what won me over."


End file.
